SWAT Fate
by Eurofighter
Summary: AU. Fate is a team leader of a SWAT team, Hayate a clerk at a commercial bank, Nanoha coordinator of an armed robbery on said commercial bank. Vita, Erio and Caro have been aged suitably as either Nanoha's comrades or members of SWAT.
1. Chapter 1

_2.00PM  
Police Headquarters, SWAT Department  
Firing Range_

Fate took aim, holding her handgun tightly, her right hand around its grip while the left supported it, took a deep breath, waited for the beating of her heart to slow, and finally fired between them. The bullet pierced the painted forehead of the wooden target she had been aiming for, and she relaxed.

"Congratulations!"

Fate turned around, removing her ear defenders and safety glasses. A short pink haired girl was smiling at her.

"You didn't miss a single shot," said the girl, pleased.

Fate shrugged before replying modestly: "The targets do move rather slow, Caro."

"What nonsense! Fate is team leader for a reason." Caro stuck out her tongue. "Lightning quick reflexes, infallible aim-"

"Stop it, Caro," said Fate, blushing lightly. "I'm not that good…"

**X**

_2.00PM  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Lobby_

Hayate was tired. She'd only had to deal with two of the long line of impatient clientèle, and she was already longing for her first break of the day.

The customer she was attending to finished filling in their form and slid it under the glass pane that separated them from her.

She looked at the form briefly before nodding to the customer. "The normal processing time is two working days. You will receive notification when your request is completed."

The customer departed without any expression of gratitude, and Hayate sighed. There were times when she did not enjoy her job in the slightest.

Another customer approached. "I want to make a withdrawal."

**X**

_2.00PM  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Female Customer Toilets_

Nanoha slammed the fake marble cubicle door behind her, and slid the bolt across to lock it shut. She flicked the toilet lid down with her foot and threw the rucksack she carried down upon it. With precious little room to do so, she pulled her pink tank-top over her head, rolled it up in an untidy ball and dropped it onto her bag. She kicked off her sandals and removed her khaki shorts, before squeezing them all into a black plastic bag, which she hid inside the toilet cistern.

She proceeded to remove from her rucksack a grey boiler suit, which she climbed into awkwardly, nearly falling face first against the toilet seat when she caught her foot inside one of the trouser legs. At last she had the bland clothing on and zipped tightly up. It was too large for her, and noticeably baggy around her midriff and arms. Satisfied, she took from the bag a pair of heavy boots, which she slid her small feet into and tied up in double knots, making sure to pull the laces uncomfortably tight.

Taking a small pocket mirror the suit's breast pocket, she scrutinised her appearance. Contended, she removed a piece of black cotton fabric, which she unfolded. It was a balaclava, with only a thin slit for her eyes. She pulled it over her head, aligning it carefully so it did not interfere with her sight, making especially sure that it was seated properly over her tied-back hair, and that no loose strands strayed into her eyes.

Reaching into her bag for a final time she withdrew first a pair of mirrored sunglasses, which she opened with a flick of her wrist, and slid them on. With her right hand around its grip, she lifted a weapon from the bag; an AK assault rifle. She unfolded the stock, and then slapped a magazine into it before stuffing a further two into her pockets.

There was a sudden cry of surprise from outside her cubicle: "Hey! What're you doing in here? Try the next-"

The cry was cut short with a reverberating crunch, followed by the sound of something heavy sliding down the wall and onto the floor.

"Is it time?" asked Nanoha, directing her voice toward the cubicle door.

"It is," replied a deep voice.


	2. Chapter 2

2

_2.05PM  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Female Customer Toilets_

"Where are the others, Zafira?" asked Nanoha, stepping over the unconscious woman lying on the floor. Strands of fabric from the balaclava stuck to her tongue and she shuddered, pulling it off.

The dark-skinned man shrugged. "They're on their way. I need to hide her, and then get changed."

"Just make sure she doesn't start screaming; I've got a splitting headache…" Nanoha leant against the tiled wall, kneading her forehead with her palms.

Zafira dragged the woman into a cubicle at the end, took a roll of tape from his rucksack, and wrapped it around her wrists and ankles. He turned around only to have Nanoha glower at him, so he tore off a strip of tape and stuck it over the woman's mouth.

"Happy?"

"Mm."

"I'm going to change now," he said, moving to an adjacent cubicle, and slammed the door behind him.

Nanoha tapped her foot impatiently and glanced at her watch. The door opened and Signum ushered in a scowling Vita, who pouted before speaking.

"Stop pushing, Signum. I don't need steering," she said indignantly.

Nanoha grinned, momentarily forgetting her migraine, and petted Vita.

"Hey!" Vita recoiled, nearly tripping over Signum, who was standing watching nearby, bemused. "I'm going to get changed."

"Is Zafira here?" asked Signum in her confident, loud voice.

"Yes, I am," replied an aggravated Zafira. "Nanoha, these costumes of yours aren't exactly easy to climb into."

"Do you want to have the police identify us straight away?" she replied, coldly, before adding, in a more sympathetic tone. "I don't like it either, okay?"

Signum rolled her eyes and took the cubicle beside Vita's to change in.

Several minutes later they were all changed. Vita stood between Signum and Zafira, looking amusingly out of place. Nanoha giggled, and Vita's brow furrowed. They all wore grey boiler suits, identical in every way but size.

Signum had, like Nanoha, an AKS-74 with unfolded stock slung over her shoulder, Zafira the smaller AKS-74U variant with still-folded stock in his hands, strap dangling, and Vita a Glock, which she was presently staring at, and to the weapons held by her companions, in disbelief.

"This isn't fair," she said. "I'm fifteen. I can fire one of them." She motioned to Nanoha's gun.

Nanoha cocked her head, and let her gun's strap slide down her arm. "Would you like to try, Vita?" She held the gun out.

Vita took it, nearly dropping it when Nanoha released it from her tight grasp. Blushing, Vita handed it back without a word.

"Balaclavas on," instructed Signum, and they all complied.

"Right, it's time; Shamal will have killed the CCTV and cut the phones. We're doing this just like we planned. Zafira, secure the entrances, Signum, clear out the offices, get everyone into the lobby, and Vita, we'll round up the hostages."

They all nodded.

"Go."

X

_2.20PM  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Lobby_

Hayate jumped as someone tapped her shoulder. She span around on her toes, only the find Shamal grinning at her.

"You scared me, Shamal!"

"Hayate, something is going to happen in a moment; something important. I'm telling you because you'll have to make a choice. I hope you'll make the right one."

Hayate frowned. "What kind of thing?"

Shamal eyed her changing expression. "A robbery."

Her eyes wide, Hayate replied, fear in her voice. "Here?"

Shamal nodded.

"Are you involved?"

"We both are."

There was a high-pitched shriek from behind them, in the corner of the lobby toward the customer toilets. Hayate looked, trying to see through the retreating crowd.

"We are robbing this bank. You are all now hostages," a familiar voice shouted. "If you cooperate, you will survive. If you do not, you will be shot. These are guns." A decidedly gun-like object was waved in the air, over the heads of the crowd. "They fire real bullets. They will hurt you if they hit you. Now, please listen to my compatriot as she explains the rules."

_It can't be. It can't be Nanoha._ Hayate thought. _She's dead!_

"There will be no unnecessary noise. Talking amongst yourselves is strictly prohibited. Nobody will try to escape this room. Nobody will try to contact anyone from the outside. Nobody will go near the windows – or even move, unless instructed," said Vita, and then added. "If you break any of these rules, I will shoot you."

_Vita? That's Vita's voice!_

Someone screamed. Unrest spread through the crowd and chaos ensued. Someone tried to run to the exit, but Vita stuck out her foot and tripped them. Nanoha clipped the butt of her rifle against the escapee's forehead, and they collapsed.

"Shut up!" Nanoha screamed. "I have the worst headache."  
_  
There's no mistake. That is definitely Nanoha's voice._

The crowd of clientele fell silent. Zafira came up behind Nanoha, having locked the bank's front doors. "Do you want to know what the definition of a hero is?" he asked loudly. "A hero is a person that gets other people killed."

_I know that voice! Zafira! What is going on?_

Hayate felt something cold press into the small of her back.

"Turn around," instructed Signum. "Slowly."

Hayate complied, turning until she faced the speaker. "Signum? Is that you?"

The speaker slapped her hard across the face. "Shut up if you do not want to end up dead. Go and join the others out there." The barrel motioned toward the crowd in the centre of the lobby.

A small whimper escaped Hayate's lips, and she nursed the bruising spot on her left cheek as she walked out into the lobby.

Five minutes later Signum had checked and cleared every office, restroom and briefing room, and the entire population, bar Nanoha's group, of the bank was sat, cowering, on the marble floor of the lobby, their hands on their heads.

"Okay, everybody, I want you all to stand in two lines," shouted Nanoha. "Females this side, and males this side."

There was a shuffling of feet and several moments later all hostages had begrudgingly complied.

Nanoha nodded to Signum, who went down the male line as Nanoha did the female line.

"Everyone is to surrender all keys and mobile phones they have on their person. Non-compliance will be dealt with unpleasantly."

Every single person surrendered a mobile and a set of keys, dropping them into a bag that was waved in front of them, until Signum reached the last male of the line, a bank employee.

"No phone?" she asked, disbelieving.

"N-No."

Signum grabbed his hair and yanked his head so it was millimetres from hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed. "What is your name?"

"Er-"

"Your name?!" she screamed.

" Preston," he answered.

"Surname?"

"…Bale."

Signum released his hair, and emptied the bag of phones and keys onto the floor. She grabbed one at random, and started flicking through its contact list. Finding no match, she hurled the handset at a nearby pillar, and selected another. And another. And finally, she found what she was looking for.

A bass-less tune began playing. The man cowered. Signum raised her weapon, but Nanoha caught her eye. Signum settled with a blow to the side of the man's head with the metal stock on her rifle.

X

_2.35PM  
Police Headquarters, SWAT Department  
Cafeteria_

Fate leaned back in her chair and sipped her cup of hot coffee cautiously. She sighed, letting her shoulders relax.

It was quiet. The day had been slow. The month had been slow. Fate was beginning to wish for some action. Normal duties as a law enforcement officer were usually uninteresting and involved a lot of paperwork, and the firing range could offer little potential improvement for her now, and thus had become boring.

All of a sudden, her pager beeped. She grabbed it, pulling it from her belt, and read the text that was scrolling across.

_SWAT Call; Bank Heist; Barricaded Suspects, Hostage Situation._


	3. Chapter 3

_2.35PM  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Lobby_

"You," shouted Signum, jabbing her finger toward Shamal. "There are four large blue bags that were delivered this morning by courier in the staff's lounge. Bring them here, two at a time."

Shamal climbed to her feet, nodded, and set off.

A moment later she had returned with the both sets of bags, dropping them in front of Signum. Signum nodded and indicated she should stand with the others before spinning the strap on her gun, so the rifle rested on her back, and kneeling down. She unzipped both bags and began pulling folded grey clothing from them, dumping them in a pile upon the floor.

"Ok, everyone, we want you to get changed into these clothes that we are generously providing," said Zafira. "So, start getting undressed."

People looked at one another before begrudgingly beginning to remove their outer garments, and were handed in turn a grey boiler suit, and a balaclava identical to those worn by their captors. Several minutes passed before every hostage was changed, and they all presently stood in large clusters, looking indistinguishable from one another. Signum pulled a few toy AKs from the bottom of the bags, which looked at distance as authentic as the one she had strapped to her back, as well as ten pieces of body armour.

Nanoha and her team pulled on the armour before handing the remaining ones out at random to those similarly proportioned to themselves in the crowd of hostages. Those who got some armour were also given a toy gun and instructed to mimic their captor's movements unless otherwise notified.

"Perfect," said Nanoha, pleased. "Now, we have to wait until the vault's timer is disengaged. This time should be used to barricade the front entrances; this is the only convenient entry point for a CT unit, and we need to discourage them from using any easy entrance route bar the one we want them to. Vita, it's time for you to do as planned."

Vita nodded, clicked her Glocks safety on before pocketing it, and set off to the offices above the lobby.

X

_2.40PM  
SWAT Armoured Rescue Vehicle  
En Route to Crime Scene_

Fate adjusted her goggles and mask so they sat as comfortably as was possible, and turned to face her squad.

Team Red sat to her left, Tia and Subaru, and Team Blue to her right, Erio and Caro.

Their briefing was broadcast to them via radio, and routed through the ARV's speaker system.

"We have a tough call-out here. Approximately forty minutes ago at fourteen hundred hours several heavily armed individuals took control of the Nexus Commercial Bank. We believe there are four suspects. Surveillance has managed to gather a number of either hostages or suspects are wearing body armour, but we cannot be sure of their identities. I must stress that you do not fire until fired upon. They do not however, appear to be in possession of gas masks, so deployment of CS gas should be considered effective deterrent."

The voice paused while facts were checked.

"They have not presently made any demands and the only communication with the negotiator has been to say that any approach to the bank by police forces will result in the execution of one hostage. No request for an extraction vehicle has been made. It appears they are focused on gaining access to the bank vault, which operates on a timer, thus they can make no move on the vault until sixteen hundred hours. This means that they will be entirely focused on barricading themselves until that time, and that any move on the front of the bank will result in heavy casualties. Also, any appearance of SWAT is likely to make them feel uncomfortable, regardless of whether you approach or not. Thus, you will keep out of sight until if and when the decision is made to go tactical."

Another pause.

"CCTV footage inside and out of the bank has been cut off, but we have gathered from CCTV footage taken from the main entrance of the bank who should presently be inside. The file held by your team captain has captures taken from this footage showing to some degree who entered but did not exit the bank up to twenty minutes before control was seized by the suspects. The file also details all employees of the bank that should be on duty today. However, due to the fact that the suspects have now also dressed the hostages in the same attire they are wearing, we cannot be sure who is a suspect and who is not. Not only does this mean that we have no idea who the suspects are, but neither can we utilise snipers, and you must carry less than lethal secondary weapons. That's all from us. Good luck."

It was Fate's turn to speak.

"I want everyone to familiarise themselves with the layout of the building. We cannot identify suspect from hostage, but I still wish everyone to at least memorise the employees presently on duty, although we cannot rule out that one or more could be collaborating with the suspects. As for our load out…"

She paused and sighed.

"I want the Alphas, Tia and Erio, to carry MP5s with noise suppressors, and the Bravos, Subaru and Caro, Nova Pumps. Alphas use FMJ rounds, Bravos, twelve gauge; we have _potentially _armoured suspects. Everyone should forget stingers; I want you to have two CS grenades and two flashbangs each. The Bravos should carry an Optiwand each, and the Alphas a door wedge each. Everyone should carry breaching charges."

Fate turned her attention to the card file she held in her hands, and opened it. She took out some poor quality printouts of captures from the CCTV footage taken before the bank's security systems were switched off. Looking carefully at each, she scrutinised the faces of the few distinguishable people. Reaching the last picture, she saw something that dredged up old, abandoned feelings.

_That hair, tied back just so… That posture… Those eyes._

Forcefully forgotten memories that she didn't want flooded back.

_This is not possible._

X

_  
3.55PM  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Outside Bank Vault_

"Is everything in place upstairs, Vita?" asked Nanoha, her voice sweet.

Vita nodded.

"And, Signum, is the lobby ready?"

"It is."

"Well, in five minutes we'll be able to crack this vault. Vita, have some of the hostages come down to assist me in emptying this thing. And have Signum bring the manager down. Signum, you better head back up to the lobby and ensure Zafira is ready. Make sure he understands that when the negotiator inevitably attempts to contact us to see how our raid on the vault went, and to offer a vehicle for extraction, that he make a number of threats against hostages, and then a lot of noise. Just see that no-one gets hurt, okay?"

X

_4.12PM  
SWAT Command Post, Outside Nexus Commercial Bank  
Decision Made to Go Tactical_

"Right, gunshots were heard from within the bank three minutes ago after a negotiator failed to regain contact with the suspects. The hostages are now believed to be in great danger, and the subsequent decision to go tactical has been made. We are going in. I've selected the roof as our entry point; a police chopper will be here any minute to get us up there. We'll be rappelling down," said Fate to her team, her tone urgent.

They all nodded to her in response. After Fate's attention turned to the skies, Subaru looked at Tia, and Caro at Erio.

Subaru spoke to her close friend first. "I'll be watching out for you, Tia."

"And I for you. Don't get shot. And don't, whatever you do, shoot me with that Nova."

"Poor Tia still can't make a joke." Subaru would have stuck out her tongue if her mouth wasn't covered by a gas mask.

Erio patted Caro on the back. "You okay?" he asked.

Caro checked her shotgun, then her gear, and nodded. "Fate is an experienced team leader. We'll be fine."

A police helicopter descended, creating much noise and a roaring wind. The team of five clambered into it, before being whisked into the sky.

The helicopter circled the bank's roof once. Fate patted the pilot's shoulder. "Vice, it's clear. Take us down."

Fate rappelled down onto the bank's roof with Tia and Erio, who were quickly followed by Subaru and Caro. As soon as they were down, the cables were released from the helicopter, and Vice took it off and away.

"Element, stack up on that door," commanded Fate.

The team moved up to the staircase door that would lead down into the bank. Tia and Erio were up front, on either side of the door, with their suppressed MP5s, and stood closely behind covering them with identical shotguns were Subaru and Caro. Tia tried the lock. "Door is locked. Confirm breach?"

Fate readied herself to dive in just behind Tia once they made entry. "Negative, mirror under the door, and then pick the lock."

Subaru came forward, switching to her Optiwand, which she unfolded before sticking the camera under the door and rotating it so the attached screen displayed the staircase. "Stair case is clear." She moved back into place and switched back to her shotgun.

Tia hung her gun across her front, took her kit from her belt and picked the lock in seconds. "Lock picked."

"Enter and clear," said Fate.

Erio took the door handle and pushed the door open, and at once Tia was through, gun pointing around the corner, followed by Fate, and then Erio, Subaru, and at the back, Caro. They descended to the floor below, pausing before stepping out into the carpeted corridor.

"Caro and Subaru, mirror around both corners. Alphas, provide cover."

Both directions were checked.

"View is clear."

"Clear to the left also. Only one door here."

"Red, stack up on the door. Blue, cover the corridor behind us."

Erio and Caro moved out in the corridor, and Tia and Subaru moved up to the door.

"Door is unlocked."

"Mirror under the door."

"One suspect."

"Open, deploy CS, and follow it in."

Tia opened the door, Subaru pulled the pin from one of her CS gas grenades and threw it in, and Fate rushed past them. They followed her at once.

The suspect coughed and gagged.

"Drop the weapon!" screamed Fate. "Hands in the air!"

"OK, OK!" cried the suspect, dropping their gun and falling to their knees. "I'm not one of them; they told me to stay in here with this thing!"

Fate rolled her eyes. "Tia, restrain him."

Tia nodded and slung her submachine gun across her front, withdrew some restraints from her pocket, and tied the suspect's hands.

Fate spoke into her radio. "Command, we have a restrained suspect here…" A tap on her back interrupted her. "Ah, just a moment."

She turned around, only to face a worried Subaru holding the suspect's weapon.

"Captain, it's plastic. It's a toy."

Fate closed her eyes. _Great. We have ourselves false suspects._

"Command, it seems the suspect was equipped with a toy weapon. This must be a trick to deter us from firing upon alleged suspects." Fate turned to her team. "Make sure to check your damned targets, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Pay close attention to the times stated in blod; this means these events have happened previously, and not in line with the current tradition of only moving forward through the story. I'm starting to flesh out certain bits now things have got going.

**_3.30PM_**_  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Outside Bank Vault_

"Nanoha," said Hayate simply.

"Mm," replied Nanoha, cheerfully, having removed her balaclava.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here to chat with me."

"Chat?! You're robbing a bank, Nanoha!"

Nanoha held her finger to her lips, indicating Hayate should hush. "You're my friend, Hayate. I didn't want to harm anyone, least of all you. But, you are part of my plan. I might have to put you in danger, if you force me to. So, I'm here with a proposition."

"What proposition?"

"Simply put; you help me, you get rich. We all live happily ever after."

"I'm not going to help you! What on Earth happened to you Nanoha? You used to be so kind, so sweet…"

"You see this?" asked Nanoha, her voice suddenly sharp. She slipped her hand behind one of her bangs, and swept it aside to reveal a long scar on her left cheek. "I have many more like this; all over my body. This is what happened to me, Hayate."

Silence, and then: "H-How?"

"I was screwed over. Sold out, Hayate, by my allies. I've had to hide – hide for so long, all my friends abandoned. My lover – forever forsaken," she paused. "And now I'm paying them back. I'm going to take all the money I could ever spend, the money they use to wage wars, and I'm going to live happily ever."

"Who…?"

"The Government, Hayate, screwed me. I used to be in the FBI. I was an agent when I met you… you and Fate. Fate found out; I couldn't keep it from her, but I never let on to you," Nanoha paused. "While I was working for them, I touched on something I shouldn't have, and suddenly I find my contacts disappearing right and left," she faltered. "This isn't relevant; I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"N-Nanoha… what are you going to do?"

"Fate…"

"What?"

"Fate is going to come, Hayate," continued Nanoha. "I didn't pick this bank at random. Your employment here, and her team having jurisdiction over this area, is making this possible."

"I'm not going to help you, Nanoha. Whatever has been done to you – however you have been hurt… I am sorry; truly, sorry. But this is wrong, and you know it; I'm not going to make it any easier for you."

"If you don't co-operate, and this goes wrong, it's likely you and others will get seriously hurt. You care about Vita, don't you? And about Signum, Shamal and Zafira?"

Hayate averted her eyes, and bit her lip. "What did you drag them into this for? Shamal had a great career here; she was destined for management! And Signum and Zafira; our friends; they were doing so well raising Vita!"

"I told them what happened to me. They were all involved in Government, except Vita of course, and when I told them what I found out they were severely disillusioned with their chosen direction. I offered them riches. They accepted, like any sane person would."

"You're not the Nanoha I used to know. Think of what you're going to do to Fate when she finds out! She accepted you had died, that she had lost you. She cried for weeks, wouldn't leave the house for months; it nearly ruined her career. But, in the end, she moved on. You're about to bring this crashing down upon her-"

"Things change," interrupted Nanoha. "And, Hayate, I want you to stay down here. It'll be safest here once the guns start going off…"

**_4.02PM _**_  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Outside Bank Vault_

"Ah, Manager, thank you for joining us," greeted Nanoha. "Now, if you would be so kind as to open this vault…"

The manager stood tall defiantly, her arms crossed. "You have got to be joking."

Nanoha sighed. "People carrying loaded guns rarely joke, I'm afraid. And since our schedule is tight, I'm not going to be cute about it; if you don't open the vault in the next minute, I'm going to shoot one of these hostages," she threatened, motioning at the crowd behind the manager. "And then one more for each minute thereafter that you refuse to co-operate."

"But- two senior employees are needed to open the vault," the manager protested.

"And here's the second one," said Signum, pulling Shamal out of the crowd of hostages, and moving her into place beside the manager. "Now, what'll it be? Will you make this easy for us, or are we going to have to shoot… her." Signum gestured with her AKS toward a shocked Hayate. "The death of one of your own employees would be on your shoulders."

"I- refuse."

"Really?" asked Signum, surprised. "Well, I guess there's no reason to continue our first countdown, then." She raised her assault rifle, brought it to her shoulder, and fired a burst of three rounds into Hayate's chest.

Hayate fell forward, and the hostages screamed. All colour drained from the manager's face. "Oh… my God," she said simply. "Ok, ok, I'll open the vault. Just don't hurt anyone else."

"Right, Signum, take the body upstairs. You know what to do," said Nanoha. "I'm going to supervise the hostages as they empty this place.

Signum nodded.

_4.20PM  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Offices_

"Element, fall in," ordered Fate, and set off down the corridor, her team taking their place in line behind her. "Blue, check the room on the left. Team Red, take room to the right," she said. "Mirror under the door prior to entry.

Both teams complied, and after spying no suspects, both doors were simultaneously opened, and both rooms checked carefully.

"The room's clear."

"This one's clear as well."

"Fall in, Gold," instructed Fate. "Perform the same drill on the last two offices."

Rooms were searched, and found to be empty. Fate radioed the command post. "We've cleared the upper floor and are descending to the lobby."

"Ah, affirmative, Captain. Keep it up," crackled the response.

Fate walked down to the end of the corridor, stopping in front of the elevator that connected the ground and top floors. "Bravos, pry this open. Keep it quiet though."

Subaru and Caro stepped forward and together managed to slide the metal doors apart. Tia pulled a fire extinguisher from the wall and jammed it in the gap to keep the doors open.

Switching on the flashlight on the end of her G36C, Fate pointed her gun through the gap and then downwards, casting the beam about.

"Shaft is clear. I'm going down. Follow me, and keep it quiet," she instructed, throwing her rifle's strap over her shoulder and climbing through and down the maintenance access ladder.

_4.20PM  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Ground Floor, Rear Corridors_

"Are the traps in place, Vita?" asked Zafira.

The redheaded teenager nodded before arming herself with her Glock once again. "Everything is ready."

"Good," concluded Zafira. "Now we wait for things to play out. And remember, Vita, aim for the legs and arms; we're shooting, if we have to, to incapacitate, not to kill. And don't hurt Fate, whatever you do; we need her."

"Okay, okay," replied Vita indignantly.

The two of them were sheltering behind a collection of overturned desks and chairs that formed a makeshift barricade that also offered rudimentary cover. In front of them, at the end of the wide corridor leading away from the bank's lobby were the chrome elevator doors that Fate's SWAT team would emerge from.

Hidden in the shaft itself was a motion detector, which would cause a radio, carried by Vita, to sound a harsh beep once it detected movement. Beside the doors were custom rigged concussion charges, and periodically down the corridor, hidden under red carpet, smoke mines.

_4.30PM  
Nexus Commercial Bank  
Elevator Shaft_

"Everyone good?" asked Fate.

Tia, Subaru, Caro and Erio nodded.

"Red, can you get these doors just wide enough apart to let Caro fit an Optiwand through?"

Tia and Subaru nodded again, and pried the doors apart just far enough for Caro to mirror through the gap.

"I see a barricade, captain, but no suspects are in view. The corridor is long with no cover," she said.

"Right," began Fate. "Red, open that door a little more, and Blue, I want a CS grenade in there each, followed by a Flashbang each. Then follow them in and clear. Go when ready."

Her instructions were executed with professional precision. The doors opened a little further, and two grenades spewing CS gas were hurled into the corridor, rapidly filling it and the attached rooms, and then two flashbangs, that exploded with a blinding light and deafening bang. Immediately, the doors were slid apart completely, and Fate darted through first, followed by Tia and Subaru, and then Erio and Caro.

Fate felt a bump in the carpet before she put her wait down upon it, and just avoided tripping the mine, but knocked into Subaru as she side-stepped, and her footing faltered, tripping a hidden wire. She grabbed Caro and literally hurled her smallest team member several paces down the corridor as thick purple fumes engulfed them. Someone tripped another cable in the confusion, and there was an enormous explosion from behind them. Fate felt herself lifted, and then hit something hard. She lost consciousness immediately.

Once the smoke cleared, Vita and Zafira stepped out from cover to survey their handiwork, only to narrowly miss being caught by a blast from Caro's Nova Pump. Before Caro could fire again, Zafira had shot the already maimed SWAT member in the hand that held the shotgun.

Before she could reach her radio with her remaining functioning hand, Caro was knocked out by a well placed whack with a rifle butt.

Vita looked down at her, and then to Subaru and Tia whom had collapsed in an undignified pile, and finally to Fate, who was lying face down on the floor.

"Vita, tie the others up. I'm going to take Fate into the briefing room for Nanoha."


End file.
